


Black vs. Black

by Nande_chan



Series: Black vs. Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Cousin Incest, F/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es sexo, es solamente un enfretamiento, es tan solo el deseo de dañar al otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black vs. Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampisandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampisandi/gifts).



> Escrito para vampisandi, ella pidió un "Sirius/Bella muy enfermo". Espero que te guste (y que sí haya quedado enfermo) :)  
> Uy! Por fin pude escribir algo de ellos dos *baila*
> 
> Nada me pertenece.
> 
> \-----
> 
> El primer Sirius/Bellatrix que escribí.

_Muerde, chupa. Sangra._

Habían esperado tanto por este encuentro, por saber que se sentiría tocar la piel del otro, por conocer la sensación de moverse juntos al mismo compás y sentir el sudor pegándose en sus cuerpos mientras se mezclaba entre ambos.

Lo habían deseado con tal intensidad, que difícilmente había algo que pudiera detenerlos justo ahora.

_Come, bebe. Duele._

La simple noción de tener el cuerpo de su prima desnudo sobre el propio hacia que se excitara hasta límites insospechados. Pero más que eso, era la pelea por el control. Porque ninguno lo cedería fácilmente, eso sería ir en contra de su naturaleza.

_Jadea, suspira. Mata._

Estar con él era totalmente diferente a estar con cualquier otro. Todos le daban el control de inmediato, él no. Todos se rendían apabullados por su fuerza y sensualidad, él sólo la provocaba más. El resto se intimidaba con su mirada de tormenta, él sólo le sonreía mientras enfrentaba sus ojos para, al final, encontrarse con un espejo.

_Siente, mira. Muere._

¿Sexo? No, solo deseos de destruir y probar al otro.

¿Satisfacción? Por supuesto, cada queja, mordida, golpe y cada gota de sangre era una pequeña victoria para cada cual.

Un juego de poder.

_Juega, hiere. Envenena._

Y, en ese momento, son lo que siempre han sido, Black contra Black. Imposible doblegar a alguno. Orgullosos y altaneros por naturaleza, ninguno cedería. Por eso, su relación siempre sería igual, destructiva hasta el fin. Dependiente aunque el otro no estuviera cerca. Enfermiza por definición.

_Una eternidad…_


End file.
